Arcadia
by deadwings
Summary: Arcadia Adams has been in and out of wizarding schools as though they were about to go out of style. When Hogwarts is dealt into her hand, will she change her ways or will old habits come back?
1. One

"You have caused enough trouble here in Durmstang, I'm sorry Miss Adams but you are expelled." Professor Jones told the young girl.  
  
"Professor it wasn't me! Besides that where am I to go? I have no family or a home," Arcadia Adams said to her headmaster.  
  
"You have your older brother, Jag, in Colombia," Professor Jones said.  
  
"He's studying dragons! You're willing to risk a student's life by sending them with fully grown dragons?" Arcadia asked.  
  
After a few moments and a deep sigh Professor Jones spoke once again, "I will contact Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts School until his response you can stay."  
  
"Thank you Professor Jones," Arcadia said before leaving his office.  
  
Arcadia walked the cold hallways to her dorm. Most students were already sound and asleep in their dorm beds. Her dorm common room was empty though the flames were still lighting the room. She made her way downstairs into the girl's dorm and plopped down on her bed. Sleep came only after she sang herself to sleep just as she had for nine years. Arcadia didn't wake in the morning when she was shook and yelled at by her friends. Arcadia finally woke up when Professor Jones came in and woke her up with the life changing news.  
  
"Arcadia, Professor Dumbledore has agreed to accept you at Hogwarts. Do you have your things ready?" Professor Jones asked.  
  
"Yes I did that last night. I'll change into some regular clothes," Arcadia said crawling to the foot of her bed.  
  
Professor Jones left the room as Arcadia closed the bed curtains. She slipped out of the flannel pajamas she wore and dressed in one of her favorite outfits. She stepped out of the shut curtained bed wearing a pair of worn light blue jeans flared like all girls wear their jeans and a simple black t-shirt she drew her name on in silver and a metallic crimson color. She sat down on the carpeted floor rubbing her black eyes free of sleep as she slipped on a pair of sneakers and ran her hands through her cherry red, mid-back length hair untangling it. Arcadia drug her chest filled with her wand, clothes, parchment, and quills out the door and stood waiting for Professor Jones' instructions.  
  
"You will be traveling by floo powder tonight," Professor Jones said handing Arcadia a sachet filled with powder. "You've been such a asset to this school and its wrong for you to be leaving on these terms."  
  
Arcadia nodded leading the way down to the common room fireplace.  
  
Sunset. Everyone was down in the cafeteria eating dinner. Arcadia thought of those she'd became close to over the three years she spent here. By now she knew not to get close to anyone, because once you got too close something went wrong and they'd disappear. Professor Jones hugged Arcadia before she stepped into fireplace. She reached into the sachet and pulled out a handful of the silvery floo powder.  
  
"Thanks for everything Professor," Arcadia told her favorite teacher before yelling, "Hogwarts!"  
  
In a flash Arcadia was gone and traveling at a high speed to the Hogwarts castle. Green flames surrounded Arcadia as her stomach fell and she felt as though she was about to be sick. With a thud Arcadia was in a part of her new school. The young girl brushed the soot off her clothes and skin as she looked around her new surroundings. Weird gadgets and portraits of former headmasters lined the walls of this circular room. The door opened and an elderly man stepped through the portal into the room. His white beard reached his knees and mixed together with his hair that seemed to go on for miles. His blue eyes twinkled as a soft smile formed on his face.  
  
"You must be Catherine. I'm Professor Dumbledore," the old wizard said extending his right hand.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore and its Arcadia not Catherine," Arcadia said shaking his hand and shuttering at the name.  
  
"All right then, Arcadia let's get you sorted and into a house," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"A house sir?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore explained the four houses and the point system to a clueless Arcadia. Once everything was explained Arcadia found herself with a raggedy hat on top of her head. The two had a bit of an argument as to where she should go. Arcadia told the hat in her mind Hufflepuff sounded as though it wasn't for her but the other three were all right. In return the hat told her she was a complicated mind and that it needed time to think.   
  
"It needs time to think? Can I please see that hat?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
Arcadia handed the thing over and watched as Professor put the hat on. A puzzled expression came over his face for a moment and he took off the hat.  
  
"For a trial period you will be sorted into Slytherin while the Sorting Hat has had time to think this over completely. I will escort you to the Slytherin House entrance," Professor Dumbledore said leading her out to a corridor.  
  
A few students walked to their destinations stopped momentarily to look at the new girl. She wasn't the same like the rest, her hair was brighter and redder then the Weasley's, her eyes looked so many emotions it was hard to tell what she was feeling, and her face was still and stone like showing nothing. Even with these strikes against her she still looked exotic and refreshing. Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of two pillars and turned to Arcadia.  
  
"This is the entrance to Slytherin quarters. I shall speak with your housemaster, Professor Snape, about your arrival. This is your daily schedule," Professor Dumbledore said handing a piece of parchment. "Good luck Miss Adams."  
  
"Thanks," Arcadia said as the wall between the pillars split making an entryway.  
  
Arcadia dragged her chest into the frame way and gasped at the sight before her. The common room was filled with students both boys and girls and was about twice the size of her old dorm. One by one the students' eyes, the conversations quieted, and everyone's attention was on Arcadia. Arcadia looked them over without a scared or frightened look on her face, she was accustomed to these kinds of stares.  
  
"I transferred from Durmstang," Arcadia said breaking the silence.  
  
"Hello I'm Pansy Parkinson! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" a chipper little girl said to her.  
  
"Arcadia. Where's the dorm at?" Arcadia asked wanting to stop dragging the heavy chest around.  
  
"Up those stairs and to the left," Pansy answered as the commotion slowly returned to the room.  
  
Arcadia quickly opened her trunk and pulled out her wand. She placed a little levitating spell on the chest and she went up the stairs, the trunk following. She opened the door and beds lined the wall just like at her two other schools. An empty bed was at the end of the line and Arcadia settled herself in. After she was done, Arcadia made her way down to the common room.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Arcadia asked Pansy's small group.  
  
"Not at all. So didn't Draco look just simply scrumptious?" Pansy asked giggly.  
  
"Who's Draco?" Arcadia asked.  
  
"Only the cutest guy in Slytherin! Oh I'm Claire Zabini," a blonde said.  
  
"Hello," Arcadia responded as the three other girls chimed into the conversation.  
  
Arcadia now knew Pansy, Claire, Arwen, Liv, and Elise. This is going to be a long year, Arcadia thought looking at the girls. Arcadia asked where the bathroom was and excused herself from the chatty group. She walked down the hall as directed and found the lavatory. After five minutes of pacing the tiled floor, she made her way back to the Slytherin entrance. She found the two pillars but couldn't get the wall to split like it had. After numerous tries Arcadia slid down one of the pillars to the floor until she heard footsteps coming her way.  
  
"Who exactly are you?" a cold sounding voice asked.  
  
"I'm new and I can't get in this idiotic doorway," Arcadia answered just as cold looking down into her hands.  
  
"Are you a first year or did you transfer?" he asked.  
  
"I transferred. Can you open the door now?" Arcadia asked impatiently.  
  
The boy didn't answer but only mumbled the password making the wall split. Arcadia quickly got up and walked in surprised of the vacant common room. She made her way up to the girl's dorm as she quietly thanked the boy. She changed quickly and hopped into her bed drifting to sleep after only half a verse of her lullaby. 


	2. Two

It felt as though Arcadia had only slept for a minute when she heard the commotion of the dorm being awoken. She sat up and rubbed the last of sleep from her eyes. Arcadia peeked out of her curtained bed and saw the girls applying make-up and ogling themselves in the mirror. She groaned and rolled her eyes at the disgusting sight. She grabbed her new black robes from the foot of the bed and changed quickly into them. She flung the curtains back and made her way to her trunk and began to ruffle through it until she found what she needed. Her black leather book bag, which she had filled with the books Dumbledore gave her while explaining the point system, quills, parchment, and ink. She also found a black silk ribbon which she tied her red hair into a high ponytail.  
  
"C'mon Arcadia meet the rest of the group," Pansy squealed pulling Arcadia into the heart of the girl group.  
  
"How did you get such a great complexion?" Elise asked looking at Arcadia's skin with awe.  
  
"I don't do anything to it really," Arcadia answered truthfully.  
  
"Elise stop it! Now c'mon before were all late for breakfast," Liv said walking out of the room.  
  
"Where do they serve breakfast?" Arcadia asked before moving.  
  
"In the Great Hall," Arwen answered in a tone as if Arcadia should've known.  
  
"I'll be down in a few. I need to find my wand," Arcadia said shuffling back to her trunk.  
  
The girls took that answer and marched their procession out of the room. Arcadia saw only one hang back. She seemed as unfazed to all that commotion as Arcadia. The girl began to walk over to Arcadia and Arcadia couldn't help but study her. Her black eyes fell on a pair of emerald green, light brown hair that looked as though she lived by the ocean by the light streaks running through it, and a body that Arcadia wished for, tall and slim, not curvy and short.  
  
"After awhile they're not so bad. I'm Kristen," the girl said.  
  
"You're American!" Arcadia exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah don't those accents get on your nerves?" Kristen laughed.  
  
"I've grown immune to all accents," Arcadia replied finally finding her mahogany wand.  
  
"Same here. Let's go Arcadia. The food here is almost as good as an In and Out burger," Kristen told Arcadia.  
  
"What I wouldn't do for a double-double and a strawberry milkshake," Arcadia laughed following Kristen.  
  
Kristen and Arcadia made their way down to the Great Hall chatting about their American wishes. Arcadia felt as though she found a new true friend. Kristen pointed out the hallways and couriers that Arcadia would be using. They turned a corner and Arcadia walked straight into a wall or so she thought.  
  
"Watch it!" the icy voice hissed.  
  
Arcadia groaned and pulled herself up off the floor. The boy she had knocked into was dusting off his robes as though Arcadia had been dirty. He looked down and tried to give Arcadia a glare and make her feel as though she was inferior. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was staring up at him giving him an evil glare far more colder then he was going to give. His pale almost translucent eyes fixed on her dark eyes and neither looked away.  
  
"Arcadia this is Draco Malfoy, Malfoy this is Arcadia," Kristen introduced stifling a giggle.  
  
"Watch where you step," Draco sneered his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Arcadia blinked slowly and a smirk crept up on her face. "I think you need time to cool off."  
  
Arcadia walked by purposely pushing his shoulder making her way into the Great Hall. Bright light filtered from the high ceiling windows. The ceiling resembled the clear blue sky outside Arcadia noticed. She looked the four long tables over and spotted Pansy and the whole group of Slytherin girls on the farthest end and table. Arcadia sighed and made her way through two tables watching people eyeing her.  
  
"Hello," a girl called.  
  
Arcadia glanced over her right shoulder to see a brunette waving her over. Arcadia walked back and waited for the girl to explain herself.  
  
"I'm Hermione. Did you transfer in last night?" the girl questioned.  
  
"Durmstang," Arcadia replied flatly locking eyes with the brunette.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked her eyes starting to sparkle. "Oh this is Harry and Ron."  
  
Arcadia nodded in acknowledgement. Her eyes quickly took in both of the boys. One was fairly attractive with blue eyes, freckles, and amazing naturally red hair. The other had that mysterious look Arcadia decided with black ebony hair with green eyes to rival Kristen's hidden behind a pair of round glasses. Arcadia even noticed a slight hint of a scar on his forehead.  
  
"I still haven't eaten breakfast, Excuse me," Arcadia walked away quickly before the brunette could interfere.  
  
Arcadia made it to the Slytherin girls and sat down to a place Pansy was saving for her. Arcadia thanked her before she went back to talking to her friends. Arcadia filled her plate with fresh fruit and a slice of bread. She took a bite of her toast and looked up to five pairs of eyes. Her eyebrows raised questionably as she chewed slowly.  
  
"Are you on a diet or something?" Elise asked quite rudely.  
  
"No," Arcadia replied before popping a grape into her mouth.  
  
"Well why aren't you eating?"  
  
"I am. I'm a vegetarian," Arcadia answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The girls went back to their conversation about how much cuter Draco became. Arcadia practically puked at the thought of Draco being cute. He was a jerk in Arcadia's opinion. Arcadia finished her breakfast and tapped her fingers on the table bored out of her mind. Kristen hadn't shown up nor had Draco leaving his fan club guessing where he could've been. The bell rang from somewhere and people began shuffling to get to their first morning class. Arcadia followed Pansy, as she too was a fifth year, to their first class with Professor Sprout, Herbology.  
  
"Wonderful! So your Miss Adams?" Professor Sprout greeted as Arcadia stepped into the greenhouse.  
  
"Yes. Arcadia Adams," Arcadia replied.  
  
"What a peculiar name!"  
  
Arcadia nodded and walked over to where Kristen stood waiting.  
  
"Alright class today we'll be studying the ever vicious realm fire plant. I'll pair you all. When I call the first person of the pair step lively, receive a potted plant and meet up with your partner," Professor Sprout declared.  
  
The professor began pairing students at random. Halfway between all the names Arcadia heard her say her name.  
  
"Miss Adams and Mister Potter."  
  
Arcadia turned to Kristen asking who Potter was. Kristen in return pointed to the black haired Gryffindor Arcadia had been vaguely introduced to. Arcadia went over to the table where pots sat and chose a blossoming seedling. She then walked over to where Potter stood and waited for the next instructions.  
  
"You'll have this class period to learn as much as you can about this plant and turn in a two-paragraph paper about this plant. Begin," Professor Sprout squeaked.  
  
Arcadia kneeled down on the floor, placing the plant in front of her. Half the class followed suit seeing as there were neither tables nor space on cluttered counters.  
  
"Harry right?" Arcadia asked not taking her eyes off of the plant.  
  
"Yes," Harry said sitting down on the other side of the pot.  
  
Arcadia looked up into his eyes asking, "Do you like Hermione?"  
  
Harry shifted slightly busing himself with his glasses. "No I don't. She's one of my best friends. Why do you ask?"  
  
Arcadia smirked, "I just wanted to break some ice."  
  
"I see. So Arcadia why'd you transfer in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Long story short, I was framed and got expelled," Arcadia stated. "What's this I hear about a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor?"  
  
"I suppose you don't know but Slytherin is a bad house. None of the witches and wizards that graduate from there is good. They're evil. Gryffindor is supposedly the good house. Needless to say the founders of the two houses didn't like each other for sorting reasons and I guess it's just been passed down," Harry informed her.  
  
"Wow. So that you know we're on good terms, I won't turn you into a frog," Arcadia smiled.  
  
Harry chuckled at the lame joke. "When did you dye your hair?" he asked pushing a lock out of Arcadia's eyes.  
  
"I think it was about a month ago. It was pink before this," Arcadia answered.  
  
"Magically or through actual dye?"  
  
"I dyed it and kept my roots red with magic."  
  
The two talked about Hogwarts and about charms they both lived by. Before they knew it Professor Sprout shouted the five minute mark and to start cleaning up. Arcadia and Harry both looked down at their parchment which only had written their names.  
  
"I got this," Arcadia said retrieving her wand.  
  
She held her wand to the quill muttering an incantation. The quill sprang to life and began writing the two paragraphs in Arcadia's neat but scrawled cursive. At the last period the quill died and fell to the floor.  
  
"Done," Arcadia laughed blowing on the damp ink.  
  
"You're really gonna have to teach me that one," Harry said skeptically.  
  
"Five galleons," Arcadia laughed turning in both the plant and their paper.  
  
The period ended and Arcadia again followed Pansy out to the next class. 


End file.
